red_ryderfandomcom-20200214-history
Prism
Prism (Real Name Eric Skipper) is a vigilante hero, ally of Red Ryder and the original Copper Biography (Copper) Eric was originally an acrobat for a circus, however, when the circus was destroyed, he was orphaned and taken in by David Young, who took him on as an apprentice, however, shortly after moving into the mansion, Eric found the entrance to The Lab and found out that David was the Ambrose City superhero, Red Ryder, shortly afterwards, when Ryder was trapped under rubble after a gala was crashed, Eric was able to rescue him wearing a superhero costume, stating that Ryder needed a sidekick, however, Ryder refused, stating that he didn't want to put Eric in danger. Later on, Eric disappears, believed to have run away, however, he returns shortly after wearing a new suit and is able to convince Ryder to let him join him. The 2 then team up to defeat the newest villain, Split. Following the encounter with Split, Copper and Ryder became a well known duo, meanwhile, a scientist woman working on an antidote to a deadly virus injects herself with the formula, but it turns her into a living plant, the woman becomes the criminal plant lady called Thorne. When she keeps commiting crimes, Copper and Ryder work together in an attempt to stop her, however, Thorne turns out to be an expert seductress and is able to make Copper fall in love with her, eventually, Copper is able to fight his feelings for her and is able to help Ryder defeat Thorne. A while afterwards, another new criminal called Shriek terrorises the city, Copper and Ryder are able to find him and discover that his weakness is loud noises, due to his headgear, and they are able to arrest him. After arresting Shriek, Copper and Ryder are able to work together to bring down the criminal known as Bug-Eye. About a week after that, 3 criminals are able to escape from prison, Saggi, Pimp and The Puzzler, after which, the 3 of them release a total of 12 other criminals, each one forming teams of 5 to commit various crimes for 3 seperate plots, first starting with the criminal known as Mudball, who attempted to steal a key that was stored in the Ambrose City Bank, however, Ryder and Copper are able to defeat him, inspite of this, the key was still obtained by The Puzzler, who left a small clue to his plan for the duo. After arresting Mudball, Ryder and Copper hear about a break in at the Ice Cream factory and discover that the icy artist, Bone Cold, is attempting to get the freeze ray that he hid there before he was arrested, however, the duo are able to stop him, but The Puzzler is able to obtain the freeze ray and leave another clue for the crime fighters. With Mudball and Bone Cold in prison, the duo try to piece together Puzzler's plan, but can't, they then hear about a heist being lead by Split's armored van, causing the crime fighters to persue the van with Ryder driving the Ryder-Mobile and Copper riding his new Copper-Cycle. The heroes are able to crash Split's van, however, Puzzler and Split are able to get away thanks to an assist from Thorne. Inspite being able to escape, Puzzler leaves another clue for Ryder and Copper. With 3 clues, Ryder and Copper think they are able to piece together Puzzler's plan, they just need one more clue. They hear about a break in at the Botanical Gardens. After the duo defeat Thorne, Puzzler leaves the heroes another clue. Ryder and Copper are finally able to piece together Puzzler's plan, and discover that he plans to use the equipment stolen by his cohorts to rob the Ambrose City Gold Reserves, however, Copper and Ryder successfully foil Puzzler's plan. Prism After months of being assumed dead, Eric is able to return under the new superhero name, Prism, and wearing a new costume, he is rarely seen afterwards, but sometimes makes appearances to help out Ryder and the new Copper, Orion Douglas. He first appears as Prism in the episode of the same name, wearing a hood and blue mask, he has been capturing Ryder's entire rogues gallery in an attempt to keep them locked up forever to prevent them from committing any more crimes, Ryder suspects the culprit is a man called Josh Ryan, a man who was crippled by Saggi months prior, however, Ryder soon finds Prism's lair and discovers his true identity, while fighting him, he recognizes Prism's fighting style, inspite Ryder defeating Prism, he doesn't arrest him, and instead has the criminals apprehended, when Prism escapes, Ryder tells Copper that he forgot to handcuff him. Later, Prism meets up with Ryder on the roof of a building, where Prism reveals himself as Eric, who had actually survived the explosion and had been training himself to become a solo vigilante. Ryder lets Eric go, but not before Eric tells Ryder not to be so afraid of getting Orion hurt, since, like Eric, Orion chose to be Copper, and knew that he would get hurt. Trivia The character of Prism is based on the Batman Character, Nightwing. The writer is considering giving Prism his own spin off. Category:Vigilantes